What the hell Reno?
by Jessica Winchester
Summary: Nunca aceptes las materias de Reno, nunca.
1. Chapter 1

EL SOLDADO primera clase, Zack Fair se despertó de su sueño, frotó sus ojos con sus manos y bostezó, se giró al lado izquierdo, donde yacía Cloud dormido, sonrió y se acercó al menor sin hacer mucho ruido, le dedicó un beso en su hombro y se levantó de la cama, se había despertado pues había escuchado que alguien había tocado el timbre, Zack miró el reloj… ¡6:00AM! Abrió la puerta del departamento y no se encontró con nadie, prendió la luz del alumbrar hasta que una caja de había en el suelo llamó su atención, se agachó y tomó la caja, que tenía una nota en un sobre, miró a los dos lados antes de cerrar la puerta, dejó la caja sobre la mesita de noche y leyó la carta.

_Yo, disfruta tu regalo. Reno_ Decía el pedazo de papel.

Zack abrió la caja y eran solo un par de materias, de color rojo con negro.

Con un poco de incredulidad, tomó una y se dirigía al cuarto para mostrársela a Cloud, pero en cuando dio el primer paso, la luz se desconectó y Zack tropezó sin poder repararlo pero cayendo al suelo, y la materia que se le había resbalado de las manos, ahora se había puesto a funcionar, una pequeña capa de humo lo cubrió, hasta que se desvaneció. Zack se levantó y la materia ya no estaba.

Ya que se había levantado del suelo se dirigió al cuarto, subió a su cama y se sentó en esta. "Cloud…" Se giró en su dirección y lo tomó del hombro moviéndolo un poco. "Despierta Chocobo"

Cloud se empezaba a remover de su lugar en la cama hasta que abrió los ojos y bostezo, prendió la lámpara que había a lado de él y miró a Zack.

Pero tal fue su sorpresa que cuando lo hizo dio un salto al ver a la persona que tenía enfrente. "¡Ah! ¿Quién eres?" Exclamaba el rubio mientras retrocedía hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared.

"¿A qué te refieres? Soy yo Chocobo, Zack" Levantó una mano para posarla en la mejilla del rubio, pero se sobresaltó que cuando vio su brazo este no era precisamente el suyo, era más delgado, mas… ¡Femenino! Zack se había convertido en mujer.

"¡Que demo—!" Se cayó de la cama.

Cloud se inclinó a la orilla de la cama a echarle un vistazo a quien parecer era Zack Fair.

Se podría decir que, si había el parecido, tenía la tez morena, ojos azules pero no como a los que Cloud le gustaban, con ese tono violeta, cabello negro azabache casi igual de largo y un poco más despeinado de lo usual, y por la ropa, Zack solo llevaba puesto una camisa blanca y unos shorts, la camisa le quedaba grande, y era demasiado transparente para su gusto y los shorts resbalaban fácilmente por sus caderas.

Cloud se sonrojó al instante en notar esos pequeños detalles. "Zack…" Gruñó un poco. "Cúbrete el pecho, por favor" Pidió con un sonrojo muy notorio hasta su pecho.

"Cloud, ¡no es momento para eso! Soy una mujer y no sé como paso" Se quejaba mientras se cruzaba de brazos sobre su pecho, cubriéndolo y frunciendo el ceño.

Su voz también empezaba a cambiar a un tono más agudo.

"Estas… ¿Seguro de eso?" Preguntó el rubio, quien le ofrecía una mano para que se levantara del suelo frio.

Zack se quedó pensativo, y recordó algo muy importante. "Minutos atrás encontré unas materias, y una se me cayó…" Reía nervioso, se fue del cuarto rápidamente en cuanto se levantó y fue por la materia restante.

Mientras Cloud no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, ¿Qué clase de materia seria esa?

Zack regresó en pocos segundos, sosteniendo la materia en sus manos, pero se tropezó de nuevo y la materia cayó sobre el regazo del rubio, este miró abajo y la materia ya estaba empezando a activarse.

"¡Z-Zack!" Gritó nervioso.

El moreno en cuerpo de mujer se levantó rápidamente del suelo y lo último que vio de su rubio era que estaba siendo cubierto por una gran capa de humo, y a Cloud tosiendo por este.

Segundos después el humo se desvaneció, y Zack abrió los ojos como un par de platos al ver como Cloud se había transformado, al igual que el en una chica, ojos azules como los recordaba en él, la misma tez blanca y el cabello largo hasta sus hombros de color rosado.

"¿Soy una mujer?" Preguntó nervioso, aunque su voz había cambiado rápidamente no necesito respuesta.

"Necesitamos ayuda masculina" Dijo Zack, riendo nervioso.


	2. Chapter 2

"Necesitamos ropa" Remarcó el rubio, quien se cubría con la manta.

Zack se rió un poco. "No creo tener ropa de mujer aquí, llamare a Kunsel para que nos ayude" Aseguró la morena, mientras tomaba su teléfono.

Cloud frunció el ceño. "¿Kunsel..?" Murmuró escéptico. "¿En que nos puede ayudar? ¿Nos dará sus maravillosos consejos sobre cómo espiar en la gente y nunca quitarse el casco por ese horrible corte de cabello?"

Zack soltó una carcajada ante esos comentarios. "Le prometimos no burlarnos sobre su cabello. Además él podría ayudarnos a conseguir ropa"

La chica con cabello rosado abrió la boca para dar una gran explicación sobre porque Kunsel era una mala idea, pero la morena se le adelantó.

"¡Además!" Se aclaró la garganta la chica, dedicándole una sonrisa pícara. "Si prefieres estar desnuda por ahí, no me molestaría"

Cloud se cruzó de brazos, ya que Kunsel no le agradaba mucho, ya que él era demasiado pervertido para su gusto y no le agradaba que estuviera con Zack. "Supongo que solo puede ayudarnos en eso…" Rodó los ojos y suspiró.

"Hey, ¿sucede algo?" Alarmado, se acercó a la chica de cabello rosado y tomó su cara entre sus ahora pequeñas manos para verla a los ojos.

"¿De verdad crees que Kunsel sea de buena ayuda?" Preguntó sonrojada al estar tan cerca de la chica.

"¿De quién más quieres ayuda? ¿La realeza?" ¿Genesis, Sephirot o Angeal? Estoy muy seguro que hasta los Turcos nos podrían ayudar" Bromeó.

Cloud aun seguía roja de la cara por el sonrojo y con un poco de molestia se separó de la morena, miró al suelo y soltó un gran suspiro que no sabía que guardaba. "N-No, gracias…"

Zack se inclinó a la cabeza gacha de Cloud y aspiró su cabello, cerró los ojos y sonrió un poco. "No me gusta… Este nuevo cabello, no te hace ver como un Chocobo, pareces una extraña mutación de un chicle" Dio unos pasos hacia atrás y reía ante la observación que había hecho.

Cloud alzo la vista para ver a la morena y rodó los ojos, abrió un poco las piernas dándole suficiente espacio a la morena para que se acercara y la tomó de la mano para atraerla hacia ella. Este algo curioso ante la acción de la chica, la rodeó con los brazos lentamente y la estrechó contra él. "¿Crees que ser mujer sea divertido?" Murmuró en su oído, mientras se inclinaba más hacia ella para darle un beso húmedo en su cuello.

"¡Zack! Lo único que quiero hacer con este cuerpo es salir de él" Exclamó la chica.

La morena soltó una risa y finalmente se separó de ella, de su celular que reposaba en la mesita de noche a lado en la cama se comunicó con Kunsel, el celular tardo un poco en contestar pues a esta hora nadie o al menos muy pocas personas estaban despiertas.

"Kunsel" Contestó una voz algo pastosa, seguida de un bostezo.

"¡Kunsel! Soy yo, Zack" Empezó la chica.

"¿Esto es una broma? Voy a colgar…" Advirtió, pues como la voz de Zack se había vuelto femenina, no lo reconocía y aunque fuera el pervertido que era, no tenía intensión de saber nada sobre chicas al menos en estos momentos, solo quería volver a dormir.

"¡No, Kunsel! No cuelgues, soy yo, tu amigo Zack, pero Reno me dio una caja con un par de materias que nunca había visto y ahora soy una chica" Explicaba rápidamente, no sabía si Kunsel estaba dispuesto a colgar la llamada sin avisar.

Escuchó a Kunsel soltar un largo suspiro. "Zack, ¿en serio eres tú?" Preguntó, con algo de cautela, ahora más despierto y alerta.

"Si Kunsel, ¿crees que una hermosa mujer como yo te llamaría a esta hora?" Dijo Zack sarcástico, con una pequeña risita al final.

"¿Qué tan hermosa?" Le pregunto el SOLDADO de bajo rango.

Zack miró a Cloud de arriba abajo y luego a sí mismo. "Creo que Cloud tiene una apariencia mejor que la mía…" Dijo este, sonriéndole al mencionado.

"¡Zack! No lo empeores" Le advertía Cloud, intentando no hablar muy fuerte, para que Kunsel no escuchara.

La morena soltó una carcajada. "Kunsel, llamaba para preguntarse si no te sobraba ropa de mujer…"

Kunsel se rió amargo dejando a Zack sin poder continuar con lo que le estaba pidiendo, tampoco pudo repararlo, pero por ese comentario había hecho que hasta Cloud se cubriera su boca con sus manos y comenzara a reír.

"No Zack, no me queda más ropa de mujer en mi armario, tu mamá vino a recogerla hace poco" Contesto sarcástico luego de un rato.

Zack rodó los ojos y suspiró ante el comentario de Kunsel, trató de decir algo, pero por las risas de Kunsel del otro lado de la línea telefónica no lo dejaban. "¿Vas a ayudar?"

"Creo que en ShinRa existen uniformes femeninos, pero no estoy muy seguro de que aun sigan ahí, ya que notaras que no existen mujeres SOLDADO, tal vez solo cadetes, pero es todo"

Zack suspiró y miró abajo. "Deja a un lado el machismo y revisa si siguen ahí, ¿por favor?" Reía al final.

Kunsel suspiró, dándose por vencido. "Veré que encuentro…" Y con eso colgó la conversación.

La morena dejó el teléfono celular sobre la pequeña mesa de que estaba a lado de la cama, mientras que Cloud se cruzaba de brazos y resoplaba. "¿Va a ayudarnos?" Decía con tono escéptico y ceño fruncido.

Zack suspiró y asintió lentamente con la cabeza. "Hey, hey no te enojes Chocobo. Vaya, parece que alguien ya tiene su periodo…" Murmuró lo último y soltando una pequeña risa al final.

Ante ese comentario Cloud solo pudo sonrojarse tanto como un tomate. "¡Zack! Por primera vez en tu vida, ¿podrías tomar algo en serio?" Dijo en tono sarcástico.

Zack era el que ahora resoplaba ante el comentario. "¿No crees que deberías calmarte por un momento y ve el lado bueno de esta situación?" Dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

"Y ese _lado bueno_… ¿Cuál es?" Le preguntó alzando la ceja con escepticismo de nuevo.

"Podremos divertimos con estos cuerpos…" Le guiño el ojo.

Segundos después de esa respuesta Cloud golpeó su frente con la palma de su mano, no sabía si reír ante eso o dejarlo pasar a un tema más importante. "Apropósito… ¿Dónde conseguiste esas materias? Nunca había visto unas que produjeran este efecto…" Se señaló su cuerpo femenino con su ahora delicado dedo índice.

Zack posó una mano suya en su barbilla. "Yo tampoco… Me las dio el maldito de Reno"

"…" Se quedó pensativo, buscando una respuesta a porque Reno le había dado las materias a Zack. "…No lo entiendo…" Murmuró al final, dándose por vencido.

"Tenemos que encontrarlo…" Dijo el moreno para sí mismo.

Se sentó a lado de Cloud y pasó su brazo por la cintura de su novio, estrechándolo contra el suyo, lo jaló en su dirección recostándose en la cama como hace unas horas previas.

Cloud se sentía incómodo, ahora no podía esconder su cara en el pecho del mayor, algo que siempre acostumbraba hacer, haciendo que suspirara irritado y causando que Zack soltara una risa, adivinando sus pensamientos.

"No sientas pena" Le susurro el mayor en su oído, aun riendo un poco y besándole la mejilla.

Cloud no dijo nada ante ese comentario, pero tampoco pudo evitar que no se sonrojara como un tomate, Zack soltó una última risa. "Sea como sea, me encanta verte sonrojado" Le volvió a besar las mejillas, sonriéndole un poco para darle ánimos.


	3. Chapter 3

"Zack, eres un cachorro pervertido" Le sonrió un poco al mayor.

Zack le sonrió y le dio un rápido beso en los labios. "Vuelve a dormir, mi chicle de menta…" Le sonrió juguetonamente.

Cloud le dedico una mirada amenazadora y al final suspiro, cerrando los ojos y quedando dormido.

Zack adoraba al ver así a su Cloud, aunque fuera mujer ahora nada cambiaria, el moreno sonrió satisfecho y suspiro al último. 'Esto solo es un mal sueño…' Se repetía esa oración en la mente, rogando que fuera cierto.

Que pasaba por la mente de Reno cuando decidió mandarle esas materias? Que pasaba por la mente de Zack cuando acepto tal regalo del pelirrojo? Zack podía seguir siendo tan inocente como un cachorro…

El mayor seguía pensando en como solucionarían esto, mientras que admiraba como su novio dormida en sus brazos.

Unos golpes en la puerta rompieron su concentración. "Zack, abre la puerta mujer!" Gritaba la voz de Kunsel.

Zack se levanto de la cama, y se dirigió a abrirle la puerta. "Desesperado!" Le contesto con una risa al final.

"De quien es la culpa de despertarme a esta hora…!" Se quedo callado al final, balbuceando cosas estúpidas cuando vio a Zack. "Z-Zack… Puedo violarte…?" Balbuceo.

Zack retrocedió unos pasos de Kunsel y utilizo su brazo para cubrirse el pecho. "Déjate de juegos y dame la ropa!"

Kunsel agito su cabeza de un lado a otro. "Uh… Esta bien…" Le entrego una bolsa.

A lo que Zack recibía la bolsa con algo de precaución. "Creo que debería despertar a Cloud para que se vista…" Murmuro, dándole un rápido vistazo a la bolsa.

"Ah… Casi lo olvido! Acerca de la ropa… Solo encontré un cambio, lo demás tuve que improvisarlo…" Murmuro algo nervioso.

"No importa, gracias Kunsel!"

"Y como a tomado Cloud la… Situación…?" Pregunto con algo de curiosidad.

"Lo que quiere hacer es salir de… 'ese' cuerpo, y que deje de llamarlo 'chicle humano'…" Reía al último.

"Chicle humano…? Creía que era un Chocobo…" Comentaba el SOLDADO de bajo rango algo confundido.

"Lo era, hasta que… Bueno, supongo que debes verlo por ti mismo… Espera aquí, y no intentes nada, pervertido!" Se retiro para despertar a Cloud.

Quien este dormía cómodamente en la cama, Zack acariciaba su cabello rosado tratando de despertarlo, pero al parecer solo producía que se durmiera más. "Cloud… Chocobo… Chicle humano…" Llamaba el moreno. "Cloud Fair…?" Dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha, al oír la mención de ese nombre.

Cloud se removió un poco de su lugar, abriendo los ojos. "Zack Strife?" Bromeo el menor. "Ya llego el pervertido?" Hacia una mueca de disgusto mientras estiraba sus brazos y bostezaba al último.

"Acaba de llegar" Le sonrió Zack y le dio un beso en los labios. "Vamos!" Rompió el beso y lo tomo de la mano, llevándolo a donde estaba Kunsel.

"Hey Kunsel!" Llamo Zack, con una sonrisa.

El SOLDADO se giro y casi se le salen los ojos al ver a Cloud, claro que Zack tenia ahora un cuerpo hermoso, pero comparado con Cloud! Gaia, por que no podía tener a los dos!

"C-Chicle… Cloud…" Volvía a balbucear Kunsel.

"Arg! Zack…!" Se quejaba Cloud, posicionándose detrás de su novio.

"Kunsel! Creo que ya deberías irte!" Ordenaba Zack, cruzándose de brazos.

"N-No…! Espera, me comportare, es solo que… Por que no hay mujeres como ustedes en Midgar!"

Zack se rio y Cloud soltó un bufido. "No me sorprenden que se escondan de ti"

"Dejen de pelear!" Gritaba Zack. "Esta bien que no se lleven bien, pero no olviden por que estamos aquí!" No podía ignorarlo, pero el moreno odiaba cuando la gente discutía y más por si eran cosas insignificantes.

Cloud suspiro derrotado, aun escondido detrás de su espalda. "Esta bien…"

"Lo mismo digo… Lo siento Zack, lo siento Cloud…" Decía Kunsel mirando el suelo.

Zack sonreía. "Gracias!" Tomo la bolsa del suelo y se la entrego a Cloud. "Ve a cambiarte, chicle de menta" Le sonrió juguetonamente de nuevo. "No necesitaras ayuda, verdad?" Le guiño el ojo.

Cloud se sonrojo y negó con la cabeza rápidamente. "Creo que puedo hacer esto solo, digo Tifa y Aerith hacen esto todos los días…" Trataba de excusarse, mientras se retiraba a su cuarto y cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas.

Saco la ropa de la bolsa y la coloco en la cama. "Que me pondré?" Murmuro en silencio mirando la ropa.

La que le llamo mas la atención fue una de color clara, por que no era tan llamativa como la otra que era azul oscuro con negro… Cloud suspiro y agradeció de que a Kunsel se le hubiera ocurrido traer rompa interior femenina…

Se coloco primero esas prendas, con los ojos cerrados por que aun no se acostumbraba a esto y no quería convertirse en un pervertido como Kunsel.

Se coloco el suéter de color rosado oscuro y la chamarra sin mangas de color hueso, que suponía que era parte del atuendo. "Demonios!" Murmuro Cloud, mientras trataba de subir la cremallera hasta arriba, pero le era imposible ya que… Su pecho era un poco grande!

"Hey Zack, creo que Cloud tiene problemas con la ropa" Le comento Kunsel a su amigo.

"El que tendrá problemas soy yo, si entro al cuarto mientras se cambia…" Reía Zack. "Además, que tan difícil puede ser! Es como desvestir chicas, solo que… al revés…?" Murmuro pensativo al último.

Kunsel se reía ante el comentario. "Viéndolo de esa manera…" Seguía riendo. "Me pregunto que atuendo habrá elegido, por que…"

Pero se quedo callado, cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió revelando a Cloud con su nuevo atuendo, Zack se giro con una sonrisa, pero al verlo así su sonrisa se perdió ante el cuerpo femenino de Cloud. "H-Hey! K-Kunsel… De donde demonios conseguiste esta ropa…!"

Mientras que Cloud sonrojado, trataba de bajarse un poco mas la falda, por que… estaba muy subida para su gusto!

"Así que eligió esa, lo que quiere decir que…"

"Mi turno!" Exclamaba Zack, entrando al cuarto para cambiarse.

"Kunsel, entiendo este tipo de ropa, pero que hay de la otra? Parecían pedazos de tela azul solamente…" Decía cruzándose de brazos y alzándose una ceja femenina al SOLDADO.

Kunsel se reía nerviosamente.

Zack que ya se había colocado la ropa interior, busco la ropa, pero… "Que hay con este pedazo de tela…?" Murmuraba Zack, quien ya se había puesto las botas que le habían dado con el atuendo. "Esto es una pésima broma, o de verdad Kunsel quiere que me ponga esto?" Pensó divertido.

"Kunsel…! Las cortinas de tu baño no cuentan como ropa!" Se oía la voz de Zack, exclamando desde el otro lado de la habitación.

"Sera mejor que vaya a ayudarle!" Decía Kunsel dirigiéndose al cuarto.

"Claro que no pervertido!" Lo detenía Cloud. "Espera aquí" Abrió la puerta y entro al cuarto. "Zack, creí que decías que la ropa de mujer era lo mas fácil del mundo…" Reía divertido al ver como Zack trataba de enredarse la larga tela de color azul al cuerpo.

"Listo!" Termino de acomodarse la tela al cuerpo, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano cuando la tela se deslizo por su cuerpo, cayendo al suelo. "Arg!" Exclamo irritado. "Odio la ropa de mujer!" Se cruzaba de brazos frunciendo el ceño.

"No seas infantil, 'cachorrito'…" Reía un poco Cloud. "Te ayudare" Camino hacia el, y levanto la tela, la tomo de un extremo y comenzó a enrollarla por el cuerpo del moreno.

"Creo que… Ya esta listo…" Murmuro Cloud.

"Espera, lo sujetare con el cinturón" Zack rápidamente tomo el cinturón de color café y se lo enrollo por su cintura.

Cloud se alejo un poco para ver como había quedado Zack, un poco fuera de lo normal… Ya que la tela no cubría parte de su pecho, pero por suerte el moreno se había colocado un sujetador de color negro.

Zack corrió a abrazar a la chica de cabello color chicle y le deposito un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que esta se sonrojara. "Veamos que opinan Angeal, Sephirot y Genesis al respecto…" Le susurro en su oído.

Cloud trago fuerte, eran las palabras que no quería oir.

* * *

*Se esconde detras de Zack* -w- Perdon por no publicar antes. D:!  
Que les parecio este capitulo?:3 *Resive criticas por parte de Cloud, pero deside ignorarlas* -.-''  
Se me han ocurrido tantas cosas para este fic, que estoy considerandolo cambiarla la clasificacion a: "**M**" Pero para eso debo saber las opiniones de ustedes? Aparte de que nunca e escrito un lemon. u_u; (Sin publicar) Asi que avisenme si debo empezar a practicar:D xD  
Sugerencias son muy bien recividas. n.n

_Zack:_ OUH YEAH:D! Dejen review y hare que Cloud se sonroje mucho:D!  
_Cloud:_ -w-

**Leilael:** Francamente no puedo dejar de reir cada vez que se me ocurren nuevas bromas hacia Cloud (Por el hecho de que sea un chicle humano. xDD) Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y hecho reir:D!

**alysshearts:** Adoro que a la gente le guste el chicle humano xD! Ya no veo el chicle de la misma manera. owo En este capitulo trate de no hacer a Kunsel pervertido, pero creo que me salio al revez. :B Zack es pervertido de nacimiento. x)

**Vanilj:** Hola! Espero que este capitulo haya sigo igual de tu agrado. :) Y este fic ya tenia muchas ganas de escribirlo desde el año pasado, pero nunca me animaba a escribirlo por que creia que a la gente no le gustaria. u_u Pero al parecer estaba equivocada. :D!

**_Y quiero agradecer a todas mis lectoras (Se dice asi? xD) por enseñarme el significado de ''Shota'' y ''Drabble'' :D! Se los agradezco de verdad!:)_**

**Ultima cosa**, les gusta Crepusculo...? Por que e pensado hacer un OneShot sobre eso. xD Pero no algo tipo:

Edward!:D!owo!:D Besa a Bella:DD! _Nuh uh~!_ E estado pensando en algo mas de mi estilo como:

Jacob: Bella, eligeme a mi antes que a Edward, yo soy mejor que el, el puede matarte mientras tengas tu periodo! **_LOL_**


	4. Chapter 4

Negó con su cabeza rápidamente. "Q-Que necesidad hay de que ellos se enteren!"

"Puede que Reno no sea el único que nos puede volver a la normalidad!" Se excuso la morena.

La chica de cabello rosado se cruzo de brazos. "N-No… Entonces ve tu solo con ellos…!"

Zack giro a Cloud para verlo a los ojos tratando de convencerlo. "Por favor Cloud" Juntaba sus dos manos y lo seguía mirando a los ojos.

"T-Tu nueva carita de cachorrito no funciona esta vez…!" Trataba de no mirar a la morena a los ojos pero le era imposible. "E-esta bien, iré…! Pero protégeme de los violadores!" Contesto con un sonrojo.

Zack sonrió y comenzó a dar unos pequeños saltos. "Gracias mi querido chicle!" La abrazo tan fuerte como se le fue permitido por la chica.

"P-Pero que haremos con Kunsel…?" Pregunto la menor.

"Podemos decirle que se vaya" Rompió el abrazo y se dirigía a con Kunsel.

"No creo que te hayas colocado bien la ropa…" Le señalaba mientras le observaba de arriba abajo, varias veces.

"Si… Pero gracias de todos modos, Kunsel!" Le sonreía Zack, mientras Cloud se posicionaba a su lado.

"Lo siento, fue lo mejor que encontré…" Suspiraba al último, mientras que en su cabeza pensaba mentalmente a quien le gustaría violar primero. "Cloud, no tengas miedo, no te hare nada!"

Quien la mencionada observo por sobre el hombro de Zack y le saco la lengua a Kunsel. "No tengo miedo, solo no confió en ti" Volvía a esconderse.

"P-Pero yo…!"

"Ya escuchaste a la dama, ahora: fuera!" Se cruzaba de brazos y fruncía el ceño.

"Prometo que me comportare!"

"Da igual, tienes que irte ahora Kunsel" Comenzaba Zack. "Debemos explicarles todo esto a Sephirot, Angeal y Genesis"

"Oh… E-Esta bien… Tratare de buscar información sobre las materias… Adiós…" Murmuro lo último y con una seña con la mano como despedida se giro sobre sus talones para dirigirse a la puerta y salir por esta, cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

"Y bien?" Se giraba para ver a Cloud. "Listo para irnos?" Le sonreía a la chica y posaba su mano en su cabeza acariciando sus cabellos de color rosado.

Cloud respiro profundo. "Supongo"

Zack sonrió y le tomo de la mano, llevándolo fuera del apartamento para dirigirse al edificio Shin-Ra, al principio todos miraban que no lo creían, por que… Zack y Cloud vivían hay, y dos hermosas chicas saliendo de ese apartamento! Parecía casi imposible, y no faltaban las miradas pervertidas por alguno que otro sujeto.

Cloud gruño un poco. "Zack…"

"Créeme que lo se" Trataba de reír al ultimo y le apretaba un poco mas la mano con la suya. "Ya casi llegamos, no es eso genial?" Le sonreía.

"Oigan, preciosuras… Quieren divertirse un rato conmigo?" Llamaba un hombre al otro lado de la calle que se acercaba a estos.

Cloud se estremeció al oír su voz pastosa y se coloco atrás de Zack.

"Hey, no te hare daño… Es mas, es contigo con quien me quiero divertir mas…" Le guiñaba el ojo al último. "Preciosa"

Cloud se volvió a estremecer, e iba a abrir la boca para decir algo, pero Zack se le adelanto.

"Atrévete a decirle otra cosa en mi cara, idiota" Se acercaba a el, dejando a Cloud.

"Y quien me lo va a impedir?" Sonreía satisfecho.

"Zack!" Grito Cloud, para que no golpeara al sujeto, por que sabia perfectamente que el no tenia oportunidad hacia el moreno.

"Zack?" Se reía. "Es tu noviecito?" Miraba a Cloud con algo de decepción.

"Te lo presentare" Sonreía Zack, y le daba un golpe en la cara haciendo que cayera al suelo. "Y no molestes mas, idiota" Se giraba para ver a Cloud, sonriente.

Pero, su pequeña sonrisa se desvaneció cuando vio al sujeto levantándose y tomando a Zack por la espalda. "Z-Zack!" Corría para ayudar a su novio, con cuerpo de chica…

"Bájame imbécil!" Le dio un codazo en el estomago. "No estoy de humor para juegos!" Le daba otro golpe.

De pronto sintió como era bajado al suelo, y caía el sujeto al suelo, Zack se giro rápidamente para ver que había pasado. "Estas bien?" Se sorprendió ver al sujeto que estaba frente de el.

"G-Genesis… Que haces aquí…?" Murmuraba Cloud.

El SOLDADO primera clase se giro para ver a la chica de cabello rosado. "Nos hemos visto antes?" La miraba detenidamente, cosa que no le gusto a Zack, aunque se tratase de Genesis, Cloud ahora era una chica y debía cuidarlo mas!

Se cruzo de brazos. "Genesis, su cara no esta 'hay' abajo" Lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. "Somos Zack y Cloud… Reno nos dio unas materias raras…"

"Q-Que!"

* * *

Que les parecio este capitulo?:D  
Me e dado cuenta que la gente ya casi no lee fics de Final Fantasy u,u

Reviews~! :D


	5. Chapter 5

"E-Es esto una broma…?" Murmuro el castaño quien trataba de recobrar la compostura.

"No" Murmuraba la morena y se posicionaba a lado de Cloud. "Nos dirigíamos a Shin-Ra para buscar a Reno"

Genesis se rio un poco. "Jamás espere ver esto, quieren que las escolte?"

"No hagas bromas!" Exclamaba Cloud sonrojado.

"Lo siento… Damisela"

Cloud se cruzo de brazos y soltó un bufido. "Entremos rápido…" Murmuro, mirando a Zack.

A lo que su novio solo le sonrió ligeramente y le tomo de la mano, mientras que Genesis los seguía desde atrás, recitando Loveless.

"Disculpe…" Escucho una voz a su espalda que lo llamaba.

Se detuvo en seco y se giro a ver quien era, pues la voz era algo desconocida para el. "Si…?" Le contesto al SOLDADO de bajo rango frente a el.

"Conoce a las dos chicas de hay?" Se refería a Cloud y Zack.

"La verdad, no…" Se le formaba una sonrisa divertida en los labios y cerraba el libro. "Parece que comenzaran a trabajar en Shin-Ra desde hoy" Le mentía al menor, quien este solo se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza varias veces algo nervioso.

"Una ultima pregunta, usted es Genesis Rhapsodos?" Murmuraba con un poco mas de calma.

"Si, sucede algo?"

"El director Lazard lo esta buscando" Se giraba sobre sus talones y se marchaba.

Genesis quien se dio cuenta que había perdido de vista a Cloud y Zack, le resto importancia al asunto y se dirigió hacia la oficina del director Lazard.

Se encaminaron rápidamente hacia la sala de entrenamiento virtual donde Angeal y Zack entrenaban y que el menor debía de estar hay minutos atrás, vieron a Angeal tomando su celular, marcando el teléfono de Zack.

Abrieron la puerta de la sala de entrenamiento y como el mayor estaba tan concentrado en su llamada no se dio cuenta.

Zack se sobresalto un poco al sentir su celular vibrando, lo tomo y sonrió divertido al revisar quien era. "Angeal…" Puso el teléfono celular en su oído y contesto, mientras que Cloud miraba la escena algo confundido.

"Zack…?" Se sorprendió al escuchar una voz femenina del otro lado de la línea.

"A tu espalda" Colgó la llamada y guardo el teléfono celular en su bolsillo. "Perdón por faltar al entrenamiento, pero tengo… Tenemos un problema mayor" Se giro a mirar a Cloud con una sonrisa divertida en los labios a los que este solo rodo los ojos y miro hacia otra dirección.

Se volvió a sorprender al volver a escuchar la voz femenina tras su espalda, se giro rápidamente para ver de quien se trataba. "Puedo ayudarlas en algo? Están perdidas? Creo que no deberían de estar aquí…" Comenzaba el mayor.

"Angeal, soy Zack! No me reconoces?" Preguntaba divertido por la situación.

"Tal vez… Exista algún parecido…" Decía pensativo. "En verdad eres tu, Zack?"

"No, somos tus fans…" Dijo el rubio con un poco de sarcasmo. "Esto es culpa de Reno" Miraba al mayor a la cara. "Lo estamos buscando"

"Y al parecer, perdimos de vista a Genesis…" Miraba Zack a sus espaldas para ver que el SOLDADO ya no estaba.

Se giro para mirar a Angeal y este suprimía todas sus ganas de reírse. "Esta debe ser la mejor broma que Reno a hecho"

"No conoces la materia responsable de esto…?" Murmuraba Cloud.

Angeal poso una mano en su mentón con expresión pensativa. "Estoy completamente seguro de que no había visto una materia como estas"

"Bueno, Reno estará muerto después de esto" Decía Zack. "Tienes idea de si los Turcos están en una misión?"

"Creo que vi a Tseng en los pasillos"

"Vamos a buscarlo?"

"Quieren mi ayuda? No puedo perderme todo esto" Reía un poco al final.

* * *

Perdon por no haber publicado en tanto tiempo!D:  
Pero Hetalia me tiene ocupada ultimamente. . .  
Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, aunque sea corto. :(  
Dejen reviews?:3


	6. Chapter 6

"Zack, ¿que tipo de ropa traes puesto?" Pregunto el mayor, mirando a su amigo con cuerpo de mujer de arriba abajo.

"La ropa de Kunsel, ¡no tengo idea de donde la consiguió!" Reia la morena.

"Pero creo que e visto la que Cloud lleva puesta…" Susurro el mayor para si mismo.

"¡Es un prototipo para SOLDADOs mujeres!" Le rodeaba los hombros con su brazo y lo acercaba a el.

El SOLDADO primera clase alzo una ceja en desaprobación. "¿Alguien sabe que tienes esto puesto?"

"¡Hey! Creo que es una especia de cortina, pero..." El SOLDADO miro hacia otra dirección y encontró al Turco. "¡Ahí esta Tseng!" Aviso Zack, quien salió corriendo hacia el turco.

"Creo que no debería estar en este edificio, señorita" Dijo Tseng. "Si me disculpa, tengo trabajo que hacer" Y continuo caminando.

"Pero Tseng, soy yo, ¡Zack Fair!" Dijo la chica.

El Turco se detuvo ante la mención de su amigo SOLDADO y se giro para ver a la chica de nuevo. "Disculpe, ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?"

"¡…Zack!" Interrumpió la chica de cabello rosado. "Oh…Tseng…" Murmuro sonrojada.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" El de cabello negro azabache trataba de recordar su las había visto en algún otro lado, pero sin resultado.

"Son Zack y Cloud" contesto Angeal.

"Es culpa de Reno, nos…"

"Espera, ¿'nos'? me suena a manada, cachorro"

La morena suspiro y rodó los ojos. "Reno me dio un par de materias, que al parecer, nos convirtieron en mujeres" Reía nerviosa la morena al ultimo.

El Turco estallo en risas ante la explicación.

"¡Esa fue mi reacción!" Dijo Angeal, quien volvía a reír.

"¡¿Dónde esta el maldito de Reno?" Pregunto Cloud, quien había perdido la paciencia.

"…No lo e visto en todo el día, pero tratare de contactarlo" Continuaba riendo y tomó su teléfono celular del bolsillo y tecleo su numero.

Todos se quedaron callados, esperando a que el pelirrojo contestara la llamada, minutos después, el líder de los Turcos se rindió y colgó la llamada.

"Llamare a Rude" Ahora estaba mas preocupado en el integrante de su equipo, ¿Por qué no contestaba la llamada? Como Turco, tenían el deber de contestar una llamada de ellos y mas si era del líder, Tseng.

Y tal fue su sorpresa que tampoco Rude contesto la llamada, el Turco suspiro y colgó la llamada, guardando su teléfono celular en el bolsillo. "Me encargare de eso personalmente" Se dio media vuelta y se retiro del lugar.

"…Entonces, ¿ahora que haremos?"

"Vamos a buscar a Reno" Dijo Zack, quien tomó de la mano a Cloud y comenzaron a caminar.

"Yo buscare a Genesis y Sephirot" Aviso Angeal, quien dio media vuelta y se marcho en dirección contraria.

"Esta bien" Contestaron ambos.

Aunque Cloud, no muy cómodo con la idea, decidió que lo mejor seria restarle importancia.

"¡Hey! ¡Al fin las encuentro!" Escucharon la voz de un SOLDADO. "Las e estado buscando, el director Lazard quiere verlas"

"¿…Que?"

"¿E-El director?" Murmuro Zack, ¿será que el director Lazard ya estaba enterado de todo?

"El mismo" El SOLDADO hizo una pequeña reverencia y se marcho del lugar.

"¿Para que crees que nos quiera el director?" Dijo Cloud, quien miro a Zack.

"No lo se, tal vez sepa sobre nuestra situación"

Las dos chicas caminaron hacia la oficina del director Lazard, la morena le dedico un beso en la frente a la de cabello rosado. "Todo esta bien" Le susurro y se separo rápidamente para abrir la puerta.

"Oh, las estada esperando, no sabia que el presidente ShinRa aceptaba mujeres para ser SOLDADO" el rubio les dedico una sonrisa amable.

"¿Ah…?"

"Oh, claro, la verdad, no entiendo como el presidente lo pudo haber olvidado" Decía Zack. "Buscábamos a un Turco, su nombre es Reno ¿sabe donde esta?"

"Oh, veo que… ¿estas enamorada de el…?"

"¿Qué mierd…? ¡Ah! Sí, lo amo, mucho, ¿entonces si sabe donde esta?"

"Pues la verdad no, pero creo que Reno es algo afortunado, ¿no?"

"Uh… ¿Eso supongo? Nunca lo pensé de esa manera" Se reía nerviosa y con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas.

"¿Eso es todo?" Llamo Cloud, quien se cruzo de brazos y rodó los ojos. _¿Al director Lazard le gusta Zack en mujer? …No estoy celosa… ¡celoso! _Pensaba la cabeza de Cloud en esos instantes, y movió su cabeza de un lado a otro en desaprobación.

"¡Oh no! Aun no tengo sus registros, así que llenen estas formulas y entréguenselas a mi secretaria" Buscó en su escritorio las hojas de papel y le entrego una a cada una. "Y bienvenidas a ShinRa"

"Gracias" Contestaron, fingiendo ambas una sonrisa y salieron de la oficina.

"Hey, Cloud ¿Qué pondrás en el nombre?"

"…No lo se"

"Yo…Inventare uno" La morena se encogió de hombros y trato de pensar en un nombre.

"Como quieras" Contesto la chica de cabello rosado, y comenzó a escribir despreocupadamente en la hoja de papel.

Pocos minutos después, Cloud fue el primero en entregar la hoja y fue a entregársela a la secretaria, esta tomó la hoja y la hojeo por si no tenía algunos errores. "Muchas gracias, señorita, ¿Lightning Farron?"

"…Así es" Asintió la chica.

Pocos segundos después, fue Zack quien entrego la hoja, la secretaria, al igual que la primera vez, la reviso por si no tenía errores. "Gracias, señorita, ¿Oerba Yun Fang? Que inusual nombre…"

"¡No hay problema! Y sí, lo se" Reía nerviosa al ultimo. "¿Ya podemos irnos?"

"Oh, aun no" Abrió el cajón de su escritorio y busco unas hojas para entregárselas. "Son sus misiones" Les dijo cuando encontró las hojas y le entrego una a cada una.

"Ah, sí, esta bien…Gracias" Dijo Zack, quien tomó a Cloud de la mano y salieron de la oficina.

"¿Qué es lo que dice tu misión, Light?" Se detuvieron en un pasillo y comenzaron a leer sus misiones.

"…Tengo que patrullar la Avenida Loveless en media hora"

"Yo también tengo que patrullar esa Avenida… Pero creo que en el ultimo turno, en dos horas"

"¿Por qué se necesita tanto patrullaje?" Susurro Cloud. "Bueno, tengo que hacer el patrullaje…"

"No tenemos armas"

"Vayamos a buscar algunas en la bodega o en alguna sala de entrenamiento virtual" Sugirió la chica de cabello rosado y caminaron hacia ahí.

* * *

OMG. Lo siento por no haber ocntinuado. XD Pero no tenia inspiracion xd y apenas ayer que escuche una cancion de Three Days Grace, pude inspirarme:) pff. no se porque xd aparte me di cunta de que tengo muchas faltas de ortografia en los capitulos anteriores, asi que tendre que revisarlos xd y cambiare el fic a clasificacion M, si no les molesta D:

**Selkis1701**: Lo siento por no ocntinuarle. D: Y espero que te haya gustado el capitulo :D

**Solitudely**: Lo siento, en este capitulo no pudieron encontrar a Reno. XD pero pronto lo haran:) Y le daran su merecido xDD Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. :D

**alysshearts**: ahaha xDD no me salieron muy bien las reacciones :| Pero voy a tratar de mejorarlas con el tiempo^^ Gracias por el review:D

**la chiqui**: Me alegro que te haya gustado :D Y espero que te haya gustado el capitulo:D

**Elfrian**: Gracias XD

**YUKI HANEDA**: Muchas gracias:) y espero que te haya gustado el capitulo.


	7. Chapter 7

Se dirigieron a la bodega en donde supuestamente ShinRa guardaba sus mejores armas, aunque no pudieron evitar en el camino escuchar a unos SOLDADOs conversando.

"¿Entonces? ¿Ya te enteraste el por qué ShinRa quiere más seguridad tan repentinamente?" Escucharon al SOLDADO de segunda clase.

El otro posó una mano en su barbilla y al final negó con la cabeza. "No sé mucho al respecto, pero tengo entendido que hay alguna especie de banda causando estragos, aún no sabemos si es hacia ShinRa" Contesto finalmente el SOLDADO de primera clase.

"Escuche que los Turcos se están haciendo cargo"

El de primera clase se carcajeo por unos momentos. "¿Sabes eso o crees en eso porque al parecer no hay ningún Turco a la vista? Tienen misiones más importantes que hacer como para encargarse de una banda, eso se lo dejan a nosotros, los SOLDADOs"

Los escucharon alejarse del lugar y continuaron su camino hacia la bodega.

"¿Qué crees que sea todo esto que está pasando? No puede ser una coincidencia" Dijo Cloud, quien se cruzó de brazos y se recargo sobre el marco de la puerta, mientras Zack buscaba armas.

"No lo sé, pero no hemos visto a los demás Turcos y Tseng no sabe nada al respecto" Sonrió al último la morena al encontrar las armas que buscaba.

Camino hacia la chica y le entrego una bolsa de cuero donde venía a dentro su espada, Cloud la saco y la probo antes de elegirla.

"¿Nos vamos?" Pregunto la morena, quien al mismo tiempo se colgaba la espada en la espalda.

"Está bien"

Salieron ambas del edificio ShinRa, Zack sujetando la mano de Cloud y este ultimo sonrojándose por la acción.

Mientras que caminaban escuchaban pequeños murmullos hacia ellos.

_¿ShinRa esta aceptando mujeres?_

_¡Eso no es justo!_

_Claramente yo podría hacer un mejor trabajo que ese par…_

_¡Tampoco es justo! Tienen el privilegio de estar con Sephirot…_

_Olvida a Sephirot, ¡piensa en Angeal!_

_¡Y que hay de Genesis!_

Zack no pudo evitarlo, pero reír ante los murmullos, eran muy graciosos por cierto, si tan solo ellas supieran quienes eran…

Cuando llegaron a la Avenida Loveless, Cloud se encontró con el grupo que le ayudaría a patrullar y soltó la mano de Zack, encarándolo para despedirse.

"Intentare de encontrar a Reno, volveré a la hora de mi guardia, ¿ok?"

Cloud trago saliva y asintió un par de veces con la cabeza. "Z-Zack, yo…"

"Sh… Soy Fang ahora" Sonrió juguetón y acaricio los cabellos de Cloud, extrañando pensar en que podía comparar su cabellos rubios con los de un Chocobo. "No te esfuerces demasiado" Se acercó un par de pasos más y le dedico un beso en la frente.

Segundos después, Zack se retiro del lugar.

***Cloud Strife a. k. a. Lightning Farron***

Camino tímidamente hacia los otros SOLDADOs y se aclaró la garganta. "¿Cuáles son las ordenes?"

"¿Eh? ¿Qué hace una chica en este sector?"

Cloud cerró sus manos en puños, debía ser fuerte desde el comienzo, si no los demás SOLDADOs pensarían que era una debilucha, por segunda vez, no. Cloud jamás dejaría que eso volviera a pasar, él quería ser un SOLDADO, no un Mercenario. "Soy parte de ShinRa tanto como ustedes, ¿podemos comenzar ya a patrullar? Seguramente Midgar esta en peligro en estos momentos" Fue lo ultimo que dijo y se apresuró en ser una de las primeras en caminar.

***Zack Fair a. k. a. Oerba Yun Fang***

Saco su teléfono celular de uno de sus bolsillos y tecleo el número de Reno, sin respuesta.

_¡Maldición! ¿Dónde estará?_ Pensaba el SOLDADO apunto de volverse loco por la desesperación.

Se dirigió lo mas rápido que pudo hacia el Sector 5, en donde se encontraba la iglesia de Aerith, probablemente la Cetra sabría como remediar las cosas.

Abrió la gran puerta de madera y entro a la iglesia, acercándose a las flores y girando su cabeza hacia todos lados.

_¿Dónde estaba la Cetra?_

Su cuerpo se tenso y puso alerta cuando escucho unos pasos a su espalda, deslizo su mano hacia el mando de su nueva espada y se giro rápidamente, apuntándole a su oponente con la espada en el cuello.

"¡Ah!" Exclamo Aerith, casi muerta de miedo.

"¡Oh! ¡Lo siento, Aerith!" Se disculpo Zack rápidamente, bajando la espada y colocándola en su lugar.

"¿Nos conocemos?" Pregunto la chica, ahora mirando a la morena con algo más de curiosidad.

"Soy Zack Fair"

Aerith parpadeo unas cuantas veces. "¡Tiene que ser una broma!"

"Es culpa de Reno, me dio unas materias extrañas y Cloud y yo cambiamos"

"Oh…" Murmuro la chica, ahora pensando en las probabilidades. "Eso cobra sentido ahora, creía que eras Tifa" Se sonrojo la chica al ultimo.

"Sí, bueno… ¿podrías ayudarme a volver a mi cuerpo?"

"Yo, no creo que pueda ayudar… Solo se cosas básicas como curar, pero Zack esto es diferente"

"¡Lo se! Pero tienes que intentarlo, por favor" Pidió la morena, tratando de poner sus mejores ojos de cachorrito que tenia.

***Dos horas después***

Cloud termino su guardia y se reunió en el mismo lugar en donde había comenzado, los demás SOLDADOs se habían marchado rápidamente, probablemente al bar de Tifa.

Para su suerte todo había salido a la perfección, no había ocurrido nada fuera de lo normal y había conseguido el respeto de pocos SOLDADOs, la mayoría no creía que una mujer debería tener tal responsabilidad.

Comenzó a caminar, para dirigirse a su departamento compartido por Zack, hasta que sintió su celular vibrar, un mensaje.

La chica de cabello rosado tomo el celular para revisar mientras continuaba caminando, era de Zack.

_¿Todo en orden?_

Cloud se detuvo y miro al cielo para pensar en una respuesta.

_Sí, estoy de regreso al departamento ¿encontraste a Reno? _Aunque dudaba que el moreno lo hubiera hecho, pues eso le hubiera escrito en el primer mensaje.

Continuo caminando hasta que sintió el teléfono celular vibrar de nuevo.

_No, estoy con Aerith. Pensé que ella podría volver las cosas a la normalidad, pero me he equivocado. Me dirijo hacia la Avenida Loveless._

_Todo esta muy calmado, parece que en ShinRa solo estaban exagerando._

_Exagerando o no, ten cuidado._

Cerró el celular y suspiro, tenía ganas de escribirle cuanto lo amaba y extrañaba, pero decidió que lo mejor seria esperar a que todo esto terminara y continúo caminando.

Hasta que llego al departamento, en el que busco la llave en su bolsillo y abrió la puerta, cerrándola a sus espaldas, dejo su nueva espada sobre el sillón y se dirigió a la cocina a buscar algo para comer.

Tomó una dumbleapple y le dio un mordisco, quitándose la pequeña chamarra que tenia y dejándola en el suelo se dirigió a su cama a tomar una siesta, planeando tener una ducha antes pero dándose cuenta de que no estaba de ánimos.

Terminando de comerse la jugosa fruta, seguido de un perezoso bostezo, cerro los ojos hasta quedarse dormido.

* * *

**Próximo capitulo: LEMON !**

**Pero** si eres de esas personas que no le gustan el yuri y ah.. lemon, te sugiero que** NO lo leas**, aunque esta bien si no lo haces! no te vas a perder nada del plot.

pero si te encanta tanto como a mi, entonces leelo. *o*

Gracias por los reviews!

Tratare de terminar este fic, ese es mi propósito ! XD


	8. Chapter 8

***Zack Fair a. k. a. Oerba Yun Fang***

Minutos después de haber terminado su guardia, la morena se despidió de los SOLDADOs de los que se había hecho amigos, claramente nadie había conocido a una mujer con tanta stamina.

Abrió la puerta de su departamento, esperando encontrar a Cloud por uno de los mensajes que había recibido de la chica.

Cerrándola a su paso, camino hacia su habitación. "¿Cloud? ¿Lightning?" Encendió la luz, encontrándose con la chica durmiendo cómodamente en su cama.

Zack sonrió y se sentó en el borde de la cama, acariciando el cabello a la chica sin poder evitarlo pero sonreir.

"Mhmm, ¿Zack?" Murmuro Cloud, abriendo los ojos lentamente para que sus ojos se ajustaran a la luz.

"Sh…" Sonrió la morena y se inclino a darle un beso en los labios a Cloud.

Este sentía como sus mejillas enrojecían rápidamente pero alzando la ceja cuando saboreo la lengua de Zack.

_Cerveza._

"¿Zack? ¡Estuviste bebiendo durante la guardia!" Regano, al mismo tiempo que se separaba de la morena y lo acostaba sobre la cama.

"¡No! Bueno si, pero fue al terminar la guardia, bueno _durante" _Admitió la morena, riendo al ultimo.

¡Rayos! Zack podía ser muy _cariñoso_ cuando esta borracho.

"Acuéstate conmigo" Dijo en tono sensual, causándole un estremecimiento en todo el cuerpo.

Zack le rodeo su cintura con sus brazos y lo posiciono sobre el, se sentó en el colchón para acercarse mas a Cloud y le dedico un beso en los labios.

"Te amo" Sonrió al ultimo cuando lo dijo y le besó la frente.

"Yo también" Contesto Cloud, volviendo a unir sus labios en un beso.

Esta vez un beso más apasionante, Zack rápidamente deslizo su lengua por la boca de Cloud, haciéndole gemir ante el contacto, separándose segundos después para tomar aire, Zack comenzó a besar el cuello de la chica, mordisqueando la suave piel, tan fina y suave como la seda, dejando unas marcas rojizas en la piel.

"Nhg…" Escucho a Cloud reprimir un jadeo y sintió como le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos para acercarlo más.

La chica morena deslizo sus manos bajo el suéter rosado de la chica con cabello color rosado y se sorprendió al notar que el suéter era actualmente muy corto.

Sea como sea, Zack soltó un leve gruñido. "No se si agradecer a Kunsel o matarlo" Murmuro en el oído de la chica mientras lamia su lóbulo, causando que la chica reaccionara con un estremecimiento placentero.

Cloud no contesto, pues Zack se encontraba uniendo sus labios en otro salvaje beso mientras deslizaba el zipper de su suéter hasta abajo.

Zack se separo para admirar a Cloud, este sonrojándose al último por la acción de la morena.

"¡Ah! Hacia mucho que no quitaba un sujetador, creo que olvide como hacerlo" Reía Zack al ultimo.

Cloud se encontró alzando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos.

Claro, no podía olvidar que antes Zack tenia una relación muy fuerte con Aerith, luego de que se conocieran dejo rápidamente a la chica, pero no completamente como para que no volvieran a hablarse, para la suerte de la Cetra había encontrado a Tifa, su nuevo amor.

"Puedo ver cuando estas celoso y cuando no" Dijo la ojiazul, juntando su frente con la de Cloud.

Tomo a Cloud por los hombros para darse un poco de confianza y al ver que Cloud no hacia ninguna queja decidió apresurarse y quitarle el sujetador.

Fue ahí cuando Zack perdió el control y recostó a la chica al colchón contra su espalda para comenzar a besarle el cuello como había hecho minutos atrás.

Siguiendo de su cuello, recorriendo parte de su pecho hasta detenerse en su seno derecho y cubrirlo con su boca, lamiendo alrededor del pezón y tomando con una de sus manos libres el seno izquierdo, mientras que con su segunda mano detenía las muñecas de Cloud a la altura de su cabeza por si quería resistirse.

Mordisqueándolo levemente para escuchar los jadeos de Cloud y masajeando el seno izquierdo, segundos después cuando decidió que había tenido mucha atención, le dio una ultima lamida y se dirigió hacia el izquierdo, haciendo lo mismo que había hecho con el derecho, dándole la misma atención necesitada.

Tan distraído estaba Cloud que no se había dado cuenta de que Zack había soltado sus muñecas, pero ahora se encontraba sosteniendo las mantas de la cama como si su vida dependiera de ellos.

Sintió otro estremecimiento placentero cuando Zack deslizo sus manos por su cintura hasta el borde de su falda y desató los cordones y el cinturón. "Levántate un poco" Escucho la voz de Zack, algo ronca por la excitación.

Cloud hizo lo que le pidió y vio como Zack sonreía y ahora deslizaba la falda por sus blancas piernas, sonrojándose de nuevo cerro sus piernas fuertemente pero involuntariamente.

Solo quedaba su ropa interior.

_¿Bueno que más daba?_ A este punto Zack ya la había visto completa.

Suspiro y respiro hondo varias veces antes de relajar sus piernas y sintió como la morena le despojaba de la única prenda de ropa que le quedaba.

"Bella" Dijo Zack sinceramente y se irguió para besar el estomago de Cloud, lamiendo el interior de su ombligo, provocándole cosquillas a las chica.

"¡Z-Zack!" Reía Cloud, retorciéndose bajo la morena.

Zack se separo y le dedico un último beso a la chica en los labios para volver a continuar en donde había quedado.

"¡Ah!" Jadeo la chica al sentir la respiración de Zack directamente en su entrada.

La morena no espero mas y comenzó a devorar a la chica, penetrándola con su lengua y masajeando sus muslos con sus manos pero a la vez deteniéndola con firmeza pues se retorcia mucho hasta escucharla gemir y jadear su nombre una y otra vez.

"Nhg… ¡Ah!" Exclamo la chica sorprendida.

"¿Mhn? Creí que te había gustado"

"Zack, te _necesito_" dijo lo ultimo en un suspiro. "Por favor,_ tócame_"

Zack sonrió malicioso y se separo para ver la expresión de la chica. "Ruega por ello"

"¡Zack, no voy a…! ¡Ah! ¡Por favor!" Sus protestas se vieron interrumpidas al sentir los labios de la ojiazul en su cuello, dejando nuevas marcas en su piel.

"¡Zack, por favor!"

Zack se rio ligeramente y beso en la frente a Cloud para luego agregar dos dedos dentro de ella.

_Mhm, es tan cálido como siempre… _Pensó Zack, mientras hundía los dedos un poco mas profundo dentro de la chica, ganándose unos fuertes gemidos por parte de Cloud.

Saco sus dedos rápidamente, pero solamente para volverlos a adentrar en ella y ganarse mas jadeos.

"¡Ngh! ¡Zack!" Jadeo la chica, rodeando a la morena del cuello con sus brazos para estrecharla mas contra ella.

La mayor continúo con su trabajo, admirando como la chica de cabello rosado gemía bajo su contacto, ahora presionando más adentro sus dos dedos y agregando un tercero.

"¡Z-Zack!" Exclamo al último la chica antes de colapsarse en los dedos de la mayor, Cloud presiono su cuerpo más contra el de Zack.

Sacando sus dedos de la chica, se dejo caer a lado de ella, escuchando la respiración agitada de Cloud, se giro a verla.

"¿Segundo round? Apenas estamos comenzando _Chocobo_" Sonrió juguetonamente.

Cloud sonrió y se posiciono lo más rápido que pudo sobre la morena y se inclino hasta la altura de su oido. "Ahora es mi turno para hacerte sentir bien" Susurro en su mejor tono sensual.

* * *

Oh my God, no crei que actualmente escribiria un Lemon. owo

Sobre el arma de Lightning, no sabia cual ponerle por eso no le puse el nombre~ XD

Y mas adelante se sabrá sobre Reno y Rude! Tal vez en el siguiente...


	9. Chapter 9

Despertando en los brazos de su amado, Cloud se acercó más al cuerpo de la morena y abrió los ojos lentamente.

_Lo único bueno es que las caderas ya no me duelen. _Pensó Cloud, suspirando al último y mirando a la morena.

Que dormía tan cómodamente, admirando su escultural cuerpo y casi sonrojándose completamente al ver que las mantas no cubrían la mayor parte de su cuerpo, se levanto de la cama dispuesta a tomar una ducha, procurando cubrir el cuerpo de Zack primero.

Se dirigió hacia su armario, recordando que no tenía un segundo cambio de ropa, se coloco una de sus ahora enormes camisas encima y se decidió a lavar las ropas sucias.

***Horas después***

Los dos SOLDADOs se dirigieron hacia el edifico ShinRa, al parecer tenían que patrullar el edifico.

Con la intención de buscar a Tseng, la morena tomó su teléfono celular y tecleo su número.

"¿Tseng? ¿Tienes nuevas noticias? ¡Que esta ocurriendo en Midgar!"

Escucho al Turco suspirar algo irritado por la otra línea. _¿A que te refieres?_

"¡Nadie nos da respuestas! ¿Para que se necesita tanto patrullaje?"

_Estoy seguro de que si le preguntas al Director estaría encantado de contestar. Zack, esto ya no es solo de ustedes, esto se convirtió en asunto de los Turcos. No pueden interferir en esto ahora, solo obedecer órdenes. ¿Entendido?_

Zack resoplo y colgó la llamada sin decir nada, guardando el teléfono celular en su bolsillo, miro a Cloud y le dedico una sonrisa fingida para indicarle que todo estaba bien.

Cloud, aun no muy satisfecho, alzo una ceja y se cruzo de brazos. "¿Esta todo en orden?"

"Supongo, ¡Tseng decidió colgar sin más!"

Permanecieron en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que Zack rompió el silencio y sugirió que cada quien se fuera por su lado a su área correspondiente para patrullar, Cloud rodo los ojos y acepto sin mas, aun intrigado de la conversación que había tenido con Tseng y se marchó.

Zack se dirigió hacia su área, caminando por los pasillos correctos, hasta que tomo un desvió y se dirigió hacia la oficina del Director Lazard.

Se escabullo sigilosamente para que la secretaria no se diera cuenta y abrió la puerta lentamente.

"¿Director Lazard?" Llamó lentamente la chica.

"Adelante"

Trago saliva y se animo a entrar en la oficina, cerrando la puerta a su espalda y dando unos pasos seguros hacia el escritorio del Director.

"¿A que se debe esta visita?" Se giro el Director y se sentó en su asiento, codos en la mesa y su barbilla apoyada en su mano, mirando con curiosidad a la chica.

"Necesito encontrar a Reno, e buscado por todo Midgar, ¡nadie sabe donde se encuentra! ¿Tiene la idea que es estar en el cuerpo de una mujer?"

"Y-Yo… no lo creo" Contesto el Director, algo nervioso por la pregunta. "Pero si de verdad lo quieres encontrar, solo piensa_ ¿donde estaría Reno_?"

"¡No lo se!" De pronto Zack cerró su boca, colocó una mano en su cadera y comenzó a pensar.

_¿Dónde estaría? _Se podría decir que había buscado todos los lugares que el Turco frecuentaba.

_Excepto…_

La cara de Zack se ilumino y se retiro del lugar sin decir nada, corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

***Cloud Strife a. k. a. Lightning Farron***

_¡Estúpidos dolores! No puedo soportarlo más. _Pensaba una y otra vez la mente de la chica y corrió hacia el baño, sus ojos abriéndose como platos cuando encontró sangre escurriendo de sus piernas.

_¡No puedo, no puedo, no puede ser!_ Lo primero que hubiera pensado si tuviera su cuerpo normal seria en matar a Zack por eso, pero ahora era mujer. _¿Qué se supone que significaba?_

Aun aterrado, se sentó en la taza del baño, tratando de pensar coherente hasta que sintió su teléfono celular vibrar.

Con amargura, reviso la pantalla, sus manos temblando lentamente. _Zack._

Respiro hondo antes de que contestara y se coloco el teléfono celular en el oído.

¿Zack?

_¡Se donde esta Reno! Me dirijo ahí en este momento, si puedo conseguir una cura tratare de contactarte tan rápido como pueda ¿ok?_

_¡Malditos dolores! No puedo soportarlo más. _Pensaba Cloud, al punto de la histeria, suspiro profundamente.

"Esta bien"

… _¿Estas bien? No te escuchas muy bien._

"Sí, estoy bien. Zack ¿tienes el numero de Aerith?"

_¿Lo quieres? No lo tengo memorizado pero puedo mandártelo._

"Por favor. No lo olvides, tengo que colgar ahora, te amo"

_También te amo. _Suspiro al último el moreno y colgó la llamada.

Pasaron pocos minutos después hasta que su teléfono celular comenzó a vibrar de nuevo, reviso la pantalla de nuevo con el mensaje de Zack.

Marcó el número y segundos después contesto Aerith.

_¿Hola?_

"Aerith, tienes que ayudarme"

***Zack Fair a. k. a. Oerba Yun Fang***

_El Séptimo Cielo._

Reno tenía que estar aquí, si no entonces él había desaparecido completamente de Midgar.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Zack entro al bar, abriendo las puertas y mirando hacia todos lados, sin rastro del pelirrojo.

Sin darse por vencido entro al bar y se dirigió hacia la barra, en donde estaba su amiga Tifa, esta se giro a verlo, claramente sin saber que se trataba de él.

"¿Puedo ayudarla?"

"¿Dónde esta Reno?"

Tifa parpadeo varias veces. "No se de quien…"

"Tifa, soy yo. Zack" Se apresuró a decir la chica. "Es por culpa de Reno que soy una mujer, necesito encontrarlo"

"Ya lo se" Contesto la pelinegra. "Pero no lo entenderías"

Zack ladeo la cabeza algo confuso, pero Tifa le indico en donde estaba, en una de las habitaciones traseras, Zack asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia allí.

Casi de reflejo Tifa observo a todos sus clientes hasta que observo a uno que al parecer hablaba en secreto por un pequeño teléfono, no lo pensó dos veces y se coloco sus guantes de cuero negro que usaba cuando peleaba.

Zack abrió la puerta de la habitación, sorprendiéndole que estaba oscuro, encendio la luz encontrando al Turco.

"_Yo_, tardaste mucho en llegar, ¿tengo que adivinar que tu eres Zack?" Llamo el pelirrojo, quien estaba recostado en una cama.

"¡Es todo tu culpa! Necesito saber cuando volveré a mi propio cuerpo"

El Turco suspiro y se sentó en la cama. "Escucha, yo no soy el responsable"

"¿Entonces quien es?"

Vio al Turco pasarse su mano por detrás de su cuello y al final suspirando algo cansado. "¿Alguna vez te platique sobre mi hermano menor? Se llama Axel"

"No entiendo que tiene que ver con esto"

"Él se parece mucho a mi, él es el responsable. Lo juro"

"Entonces no entiendo la razón de esconderse" Se cruzo de brazos, alzando una ceja.

"¡Zack, nadie me cree! Ni siquiera Rude, todos creen que soy un especie de desertor ahora"

"Bueno solo necesitamos encontrar a tu hermano"

El Turco gruño por lo bajo y cerro los ojos fuertemente. "Ese es el problema, no se donde esta"

***Cloud Strife a. k. a. Lightning Farron***

Luego de que Aerith le hubiera dicho _exactamente _a la chica que le estaba ocurriendo, Cloud no sabia como debía tomarlo, por un lado aun le dolía el cuerpo, pero gracias a Aerith le dolor casi desaparecía por completo y por otro lado no podía soportarlo.

_¡Soy un hombre, no estoy acostumbrado a esto! ¡Me siento tan emocional en estos momentos! Necesito chocolate… ¡No! Probablemente me hará subir de peso… ¡Por que tengo tan mala suerte! _Comenzaba a tener una pequeña guerra mental la chica de cabello rosado.

Pronto, llego a su área de patrullaje y tal fue su sorpresa que todos estaban dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

"¡Hey! ¿Qué esta ocurriendo?" Le pregunto a un SOLDADO de segunda clase.

"El Director nos solicita en el Séptimo Cielo, al parecer es algo importante" Contesto el SOLDADO rápidamente y se retiro rápidamente.

_¿Tengo que ir? No creo que sea nada importante, solo quiero regresar y darme una larga ducha… Pero es el Séptimo Cielo, el bar de Tifa, significa que algo ocurrió ahí, ¿estará Zack involucrado? _Demasiadas conclusiones invadían la mente de la chica hasta que decidió ignorarlas por completo y dirigirse hacia el Séptimo Cielo.

***Zack Fair a. k. a. Oerba Yun Fang***

La morena seguía discutiendo con Reno hasta que escucharon unos pasos acercándose a la puerta hasta que esta se abrió, era Tifa.

"Tenemos compañía"

Ambos se tensaron y se giraron rápidamente hacia la pelinegra.

"ShinRa, viene por ti Reno"

"Tenemos que salir de aquí rápido" Fue Zack el primero en hablar.

A lo que el Turco se rio un poco. "Esta bien, solo causaría mas problemas si escapara, confió en que no me harán nada"

Zack se encogió de hombros y miro hacia Tifa.

"¡Oh! Casi lo olvido" Dijo la pelinegra, acercándose a Zack, tomando su mano y depositando algo en esta. "Aerith me dijo que lo necesitarías"

Zack miro su palma, encontrándose una gran barra de chocolate, algo confundido alzo una ceja. "¿Por qué me das esto?"

"Es para Cloud"

Antes de poder preguntar mas, escucharon la puerta de entrada abriéndose fuertemente, los tres se giraron hacia la puerta y salieron de la habitación, Zack guardando la barra de chocolate en su bolsillo.

* * *

omg, no se si soy la única pero sfkjskljf soy capaz de matar por chocolate cuando me ocurre lo que a Cloud... LOL


	10. Chapter 10

Trataron de no verse sorprendidos al encontrar a la mayoría de los SOLDADOs ShinRa en el bar.

Angeal junto a ellos, pero marchándose al poco tiempo.

"¡Reno! Al fin apareces" Llamó Cissnei, un integrante de los Turcos.

Para sorpresa de Reno, Tifa y Zack nadie arresto a Reno, pero eso no impido que ahora todos se fijaran en el científico de cabello negro en una gran cola de caballo.

Se veía muy mayor, usando una corbata negra con su bata de laboratorio, sonrió malicioso y se acercó hacia Zack.

***Cloud Strife a. k. a. Lightning Farron***

Empujando a la mayoría de las personas que se le cruzaban enfrente, logro llegar al Séptimo Cielo, ignorando el hecho de que algunos SOLDADOs se estaban retirando, entro al bar y casi le sorprendió ver a Reno, lo primero que pensó seria en gritarle, pero se dio cuenta de que no era el mejor momento, Tseng y el Director Lazard se encontraban allí, esto no era nada bueno.

Y por la expresión de Zack, estaba empeorando.

Respiro hondo y se dirigió hacia Zack, ignorando las miradas que se posaban en el. _¡Mi ropa se mancho!_ Fue lo primero que pensó la chica, comenzó a morir de vergüenza hasta que llego junto a Zack.

"¡Vaya! Entonces no hay motivo por buscar al otro" Llamo el científico, con un pequeño tono de sarcasmo en su voz.

Cloud casi parpadeando un par de veces, sin saber a lo que se refería, se encontró escondido por la espalda de Zack.

"¿Quién es usted?" Demandó Zack, mirando al científico con desconfianza.

"Soy el Profesor Hojo" Contesto sin más, acercándose mas a Zack y Cloud. "Invente una materia que podrá curarlos de estar en esos cuerpos"

Pronto Zack y Cloud se tensaron. _¿Cómo es que el Profesor Hojo lo sabía?_

"Eso a sido cosa mía" Contesto el Director Lazard, contestando a la pregunta mental que se habían hecho.

"Vamos al laboratorio" Continuo el Profesor y se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

El Director Lazard asintió con la cabeza y también se marcho del bar, dejando a pocos SOLDADOs en la escena, siendo ordenados por que escoltaran a Zack y Cloud.

"¿Qué es todo esto?" Susurro Cloud, llamando la atención de la morena.

"Todo saldrá bien" Contesto, evitando la pregunta de Cloud.

Regresaron al edificio ShinRa y se dirigieron al laboratorio, el Director Lazard y los demás SOLDADOs se habían marchado a hacer sus deberes.

El Profesor Hojo fue el primero en romper el silencio. "Entren en esas cabinas" Ordenó, mientras se giraba a su escritorio y comenzaba a buscar unas hojas.

"Cloud, regresa a casa"

"… ¿Perdón?" Contesto la chica, pretendiendo haber escuchado mal.

_¡No, no, no! _Comenzó la pequeña batalla en la mente de Cloud. _No puedes dejarme solo de esta manera…_

Zack se giro y se llevo a la chica a un rincón del laboratorio, lo mas alejado posible del Profesor Hojo, que al parecer no tenia ningún problema en que se marchara.

"Creo que es lo mejor, no confió mucho en este Profesor, no hay que confiarnos mucho, ¿si?" Susurró la morena, posando una mano en la mejilla de la chica.

"¡Solo te quiere como conejillo de indias!" Trato de no exclamar Cloud. "Zack, no puedo. Te necesito conmigo" _Oh Gaia, no podre soportarlo… _Agito su cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de suprimir unas lagrimas.

"Sh… Estaré bien" Le dedico una sonrisa genuina y le besó la frente, casi olvidando la gran barra de chocolate que guardaba en su bolsillo. "¡Oh! Casi lo olvido" Murmuro, sacándola de su bolsillo. "Aerith dijo que lo necesitarías, aunque no entiendo porque…"

Los ojos de Cloud se iluminaron completamente cuando tomó la barra de chocolate. "Gracias" Contesto, con una sonrisa genuina, al punto de casi llorar de alegría.

Zack le sonrió de vuelta y beso a la chica en los labios, algo que no hacían muy a menudo en publico.

Cloud sintió sus mejillas enrojecer y respiro hondo cuando Zack rompió el beso. "Esta bien, pero tu tienes que regresar, ¿de acuerdo?" Alzo una ceja la chica, colocando las manos en sus caderas.

"Lo prometo" Tomó las manos de la chica y le beso los nudillos, sonriéndole de forma juguetona.

Cloud sonrió algo nervioso y trago saliva, respiro hondo y salió del laboratorio.

***Cloud Strife a. k. a. Lightning Farron***

Casi sorprendiéndose al encontrar a Genesis Rhapsodos recargado contra la pared, al parecer esperándola, parpadeo varias veces.

"¿Qué…?"

"Angeal me dijo que viniera, tienes el privilegio de ser escoltada por mi" Contesto el pelirojo y comenzó a caminar, leyendo Loveless.

"No necesito que me acompañen" Contesto Cloud, caminando junto a Genesis.

Ambos se detuvieron justo después de salir del edificio ShinRa y Genesis finalmente cerró su libro, mirando hacia Cloud por primera vez.

"Linda marca" Fue lo único que dijo el pelirojo, mientras posaba una mano por el cuello de Cloud.

_Donde había sido mordido por Zack la noche pasada._

Cloud sintió su cara enrojecer y aparto la mano de Genesis rápidamente, utilizando su largo cabello rosado para cubrir la marca rojiza.

_¿Cuántas personas la habían visto?_

Genesis se carcajeo y continuaron caminando hasta que llegaron al departamento del moreno y rubio.

Cloud abrió la puerta y Genesis entro al igual que este, revisando que la casa estuviera actualmente sola.

"Bueno, no sabemos cuando _Axel_ pudiera aparecer Angeal y Sephirot querían que me asegurara, me retiro"

"¿S-Sephirot…?" Se animo a preguntar Cloud, con un poco de curiosidad.

Vio como Genesis asentía con la cabeza y al final se retiraba, cerrando su puerta al salir.

_¿Sephirot? _

_Oh Gaia…_

El mercenario aun podía recordarlo todo perfectamente, como si fuera aquel dia…

Había sido el SOLDADO de cabello plateado la razón por la que había ingresado a SOLDADO, pero al darse cuenta que era muy difícil, lo único que quería era retirarse.

_El rubio suspiro algo cansado y se dejo caer al suelo._

_Demasiado entrenamiento por hoy._

"_¡Hey! ¿Te molesta si uso este campo de entrenamiento?" Escucho una voz masculina, al parecer muy energética._

_Cloud abrió los ojos, dispuesto a contestar, pero sin muchas ganas._

_Encontrándose a un par de ojos azules pocos centímetros de distancia a los suyos, Cloud sintió sus mejillas arder y se separó del moreno._

"_S-Si, puedes usarla" Contesto rápidamente y se levanto del suelo._

_El pelinegro haciendo lo mismo, al parecer sin haber prestado atención a lo que había dicho Cloud._

"_Me llamo Zack, SOLDADO primera clase"_

Tan solo de recordar cuando conoció a Zack, su corazón comenzaba a latir tan fuerte que creía que estallaría.


End file.
